Inuyasha: A Knight's Tale
by Midnight Youkai
Summary: AU.Kagome Higurashi has always dreamed of being a knight. And now's her chance...
1. Default Chapter

Konnichwa minna!! Midnight Youkai here!!!! I finally got this up!!!! Although this isn't my first fic...I thought I should start out with it. I'll eventually have many stories running at once, but I doubt my friends would have the patience for that. I hope you guys like it!!!!! Now...BEGIN  
  
I don't own 'em. Wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
The carriage wheels rattled on the cobblestones as it continued along its path. Far in the distance a castle loomed up into the sky. But that was still a good hour away.Kagome Higurashi looked anxiously at the stream of carriages now joining hers on the path. This was it. She was finally going to become a  
  
knight! This had to be the best day of her young life! A sudden voice  
  
penetrated her thoughts.  
  
"I can't believe we've got a girl in our year!"  
  
"I know! This is going the be the worst year ever!" added another.  
  
"At least things can't get any worse." said the final passenger in the carriage.  
  
There was room enough to fit four of them in there. Kagome sighed and leaned her head against the window. 'This is going to be a long year,' she thought. Suddenly, another carriage pulled up alongside theirs. Once again, there were all boys. Three of them were laughing, obviously at the other boy's  
  
expense. But this one was different. He had long silver hair that fell to his waist, dog ears, and was leaned on a small clawed hand. Kagome had never seen another like him, what was he?  
  
"Darn it, Yusuke! You spoke too soon! Now not only do we have e a girl in our year, we've got a half-breed too!" All the boys in the carriage laughed. Many others in separate carriages laughed as well. Apparently they could hear, too. 'Why do they laugh? Certainly they had no reason to dislike this boy?'  
  
Kagome thought, her young mind riddled with innocence.'And what's a half- breed?'  
  
"How should we torture them first? asked Nakiro.  
  
"Maybe we should throw them into the lake!" said Sirichiro.  
  
"How about we-"  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" Kagome shouted, breaking off Yusuke's sentence. "How dare you speak like that about people you don't even know? If I weren't so kind I'd...I'd..ARGGHHHH!" she exclaimed and hurtled a tremendous force of pink light out of the carriage.  
  
Suddenly, a tree outside began to shake. It lifted itself off the ground and was hurtled into the nearby mountainside. A shower of rocks and wood splinters ran down on the carriges."GOT THAT!" she yelled. All of the boys, including the hanyou, nodded.  
  
After a short ride in stunned silence, the carriage was pulled To a stop. The drivers unloaded the cargo and ushered the children into the Great Hall, where they were assigned rooms in the page wing. Kagome found her room and flopped down on the bed. She wasn't supposed to use her powers like that. Now  
  
she was all out of energy. She felt her eyelid droop.'Maybe a little nap before dinner wouldn't be so bad...' she thought and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
*  
  
Well, what do you think? Sorry 'bout it being so short, but my mom's ready to bite my head off. I've been on the computer for over an hour. I'll update as soon as possible! Please review! Ja ne!  
  
editor's note: hey all! It's slayer chik if ya know me! Hope you all like this fic, because I think it is a really good fic. Anyways, review! it'lll make Midnight Youkai and me much happier! (and if you like it, the more review, and the better the review, the more chapters to come!) 


	2. Chapte2

Konnichiwa Minna! Wow! I got four whole reviews!!! You like me *sniff* You really like me! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Wow! That was OOC! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Oh! I also haven't exactly decided on pairings yet! This chapter should be longer! And I think I've babbled on long enough  
  
sooo...CONTINUE!!!!  
  
I don't own 'em.Wish I did.  
  
Chapter 2: New Friends and New Rivals  
  
A knock on the door awoke Kagome a few hours later. As she sat up, she realized that she had fallen asleep in her traveling clothes.  
  
"Come in!" she said and looked out the windows to see the twilight sky.The door opened and the strange boy from before entered.'What had the other boys called him again?'she thought"A half-breed?What does that mean?' (A/N Ahhh...The ignorance of youth. Kawai!)  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for before,"he said, staring at the floor."No body's ever really stood up for me like that."  
  
"No problem!,"Kagome replied with a cheerful grin."What was I supposed  
  
to do anyway? Just let them bully you and me like that?"  
  
The boy didn't reply, but looked up."I had better get going. The bell  
  
for dinner will probably ring soon."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it?"The boy asked and turned back to face her.  
  
"I have an idea! Let's be friends!"  
  
"Really? You mean it?" he asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Mmmhmm!" Kagome said and nodded.  
  
"Okay! By the way, What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi of Sunset Fief! How about you?"  
  
"I'm Inuyasha of Shizen Fief"  
  
"Cool! I'd better be setting dressed for dinner now!"  
  
"Okay! I'll see you in the Great Hall!"  
  
"See you there!"Kagome said as the door closed behind him. She walked over to her bags and opened them. After a little bit of thinking, she settled on a pair of blue breeches, a cream colored tunic, and a blue over- vest with her family's crest on it. A vertical arrow with two ravens grasping it. As soon as  
  
she pulled pulled her hair back into a braid, the dinner bell rang. Kagome opened her door and followed the seemingly endless crowd of people to what she hoped was the Great Hall.  
  
Sure enough, it was. Kagome paused for a few seconds in the doorway to look at the cavernous room. Against the far wall, the one she was facing, was the main table with the King, the Queen, and  
  
many Master Knights. To the left were the pages tables and opposite them across a large, empty space were the squire tables. Tables for important guests were lined up parallel to the main table. Near the squires was a stage where a group of harpers were playing. Kagome walked over to the pages' tables and sat down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi!"she said  
  
"Hi"Inuyasha replied.  
  
Before the two could say anything else, dinner was passed around and all  
  
conversations stopped.  
  
After dinner the main Master Knight, by the name of Sir  
  
Kamishiro, announced that the new pages would be sorted out tomorrow and that  
  
they were to report to Healer Kaede (You probably saw that coming) for a  
  
physical examination at first light.At that the hall was dismissed and the very  
  
weary pages went to their rooms and fell fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
*  
  
How was that? Hope it was good, but I won't know unless you review!!!!! They make me happy! More characters and a plot will soon be introduced!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Midnight Youkai  
  
Editor's note: yo, slayer chik here, just wanted to say that chapter three is on the way and thanks to all of the reviews. Review more, and more chapters will come. Lataz. 


End file.
